Learning To Let Go
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Seiya confronts Usagi about his feelings for her, but is heartbroken by her response. Obsessed, he goes to any lengths to get this girl... even going back in time! Can he realize that Usagi's heart only belongs to one man, and it isn't him? UM pairing.
1. Part 1: If You Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... I'm just playing with the characters Naoko created!

A/N: This story is going to attempt to undertake Seiya's one-sided relationship with Usagi, although in a little bit of exaggeration... Seiya's a bit more obsessed in this fic. To let everyone know beforehand, this is a Usagi/Mamoru pairing, NOT Usagi/Seiya. It's about Seiya learning to let go, and accept that Usagi's heart is not for him, but Mamoru. It will take more than Usagi's words to convince him of this, though...

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 1: "If You Love Me"

* * *

Seiya Kou was not an easy man to make fall in love with you. 

His outer exterior may have been that of an outgoing famous singer, but inside he was guarded and determined. His mission took first and foremost priority, and love was something that merely got in the way. Women were flighty beings, and usually their so-called "love" was only because he was rich, good-looking, and famous. They did not care who the real Seiya Kou was.

Only one did.

Seiya let a wry smile overtake his features. And only that one had he fallen for, and hard.

The only problem was, she hadn't fallen for _him_. She was not like those obsessive female fans, and for that he was glad, but it irked him that she felt absolutely no awe, no starstruck love... nothing.

Why was it that the only one he let in, would not return the feeling?

Seiya sighed at the irony, shifting amongst the leaves to get more comfortable.

Yes, leaves.

He was utterly and absolutely _obsessed_. Here he was, lead singer of the Three Lights, spying on one Usagi Tsukino. Gods, the irony once more! Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around; people spying on _him_?

The ebony-haired infatuated man peered from behind the scraggly bush to try and catch another glimpse of the woman he'd dubbed "Odango Atama"; his blonde angel. She was sitting on a bench not far from Seiya's hiding place, the usual smile in place. Her slim legs were crossed gracefully, and the dress she wore, while modest, still alluded to any the drop-dead body hidden beneath the fabric.

The teen yawned, stretching and smoothing down the spun-gold hair atop her head, inbetween the two odango. Her blue eyes sparkled as she relished in the afternoon sun, looking delicious enough to eat.

"Chibi Chibi!" a little voice exclaimed, and out of nowhere appeared the small child of the same name. Seiya watched as Chibi Chibi clambored up onto the bench next to her "older sister" as Usagi claimed she was. Somehow, Seiya didn't quite believe the proclamation, but never pressed the issue.

"Chibi Chibi, did Mama let you come outside all by yourself?" Usagi inquired with her honey sweet voice, touching the red, heart-shaped odango on her little companion affectionately.

"Chibi," the little one grinned, nodding. Then she cocked her head yearningly, towards the direction of the playground nearby. Usagi looked over and then back at Chibi Chibi.

"Alright. I'll watch you, but be good!"

"Chibi Chibi!"

Seiya couldn't help but roll his eyes. Not a very developed vocabulary that girl had...

He turned back his attention to his crush on the bench, making sure again that his body was completely hidden by the bushes. He sighed, noticing every aspect of her.

The way she cocked her head to listen to the birds.

The way the sunlight glinted off her blonde head and created a halo like an angel's...

The way she watched Chibi Chibi as intently as she'd promised.

The way she would cross and uncross her legs.

The way her perfect, thin fingers splayed across the soft material of her dress.

Seiya couldn't help but sigh again, lost in the vision of Usagi in the sun, until a little voice interrupted the awe.

"Chibi... Chibi?"

Suddenly, he couldn't see Usagi anymore. Instead, he was looking into the curious cerculean orbs of one Chibi Chibi.

"Gah!" he cried, shooting back in surprise and falling flat on his back while effectively crushing the bushes that had been behind him.

"Chibi Chibi! Go away!"

"Away!" the ruby-head repeated, as she liked doing. Unheeding the order, she reached out to touch Seiya.

"Go back to Odango!"

"Odango!"

"_Chibi Chibi_," he growled.

"_Chibi Chibi_," she mimicked.

It was a losing battle, and the voice he heard next made Seiya blush all over in embarassment.

"Seiya? Is that you?"

Usagi had apparently noticed Chibi Chibi's behavior and come over to investigate. "...Why are you in the bushes?"

Seiya's mind turned over alibi after alibi in the space of a second, at last murmuring, "I was...um... watching ladybugs."

_Nice, Seiya, real smooth. She'll sure fall for that, _the Starlight's inner voice sarcastically jeered.

Usagi's face contorted in mirth but she seemed to fall for the cover story. "I never knew you liked ladybugs so much."

Seiya cleared his throat and stood, brushing off leaves, dirt, and twigs. "Uh, yah, they're fascinating." He scowled when Usagi started snorting and trying to contain her laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry. But you, Seiya? Liking ladybugs? It's... unexpected!"

Seiya stepped out of the little fort he'd created accidentally and held up his nose as if trying to save his dignity. A little tug on his pant leg, and the star looked down. Chibi Chibi held up her arms for him to pick her up, and he complied.

"Want to sit down with me?" Usagi asked politely, gesturing to the bench.

"Want to go out with me?" Seiya blurted, without thinking. Then his senses caught up with him and he regretted saying it at the look on Usagi's face.

"Seiya... I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Seiya began spluttering; he'd said it and now there was no turning back. It would feel better once it was off his chest, so he told himself to just go for it... "Yah, but he's in America. I don't think he'd mind me taking you out for a night, right?"

Usagi's face twisted ever so slightly as she glanced away.

"It's not him that would mind. It's me. I'm sorry."

Seiya put Chibi Chibi down and moved around so she was looking at him once more.

"Please say yes. For me," he pleaded, desperately. This rejection was hurting him; tearing him up inside... why wouldn't she just agree? Did she not like him?

"It would be too uncomfortable for me," she whispered, averting her eyes once more till they were facing the ground. It pained her to see Seiya's sad, heart-broken expression when refusing, but it had to be done. She had to end this fantasy he was fostering that she would just give up Mamoru because he was across the ocean in America!

Anger bit Seiya, hard, and a little jealousy too. "It's not like your boyfriend's been keeping up the correspondence; you said yourself that he wasn't replying to your letters!"

"He's just busy!" Usagi suddenly shouted, eyes glistening and intense. The next words she said softly. "He... said he'd be busy the first little while..."

"Don't you think it's been long enough?" Seiya whispered, grasping her shoulders and giving them a little shake.

"Mamo-chan's not like that," Usagi responded in the same quiet tone, but just as furiously as he. "He'll write back. He's just busy."

"Why don't you see what I do? Why can't you see that_ I_ am the one that loves you, not him!" Seiya cried, then instantly blushed. He hadn't meant to say that! Why, oh why was he just spewing his innermost feelings out to her like this!

Usagi stepped away from him, shaking the hands off her shoulders.

"Seiya..." she spoke softly, as if not wanting to hurt him. "If you love me, then you'll accept that my answer is no."

Seiya tried to speak, but found his voice wasn't complying with his will. He just mouthed like a fish for a few moments, and Usagi continued,

"If you love me, you'd see that I am in love with someone else! If you love me, you'd give me up!"

"I can't do that," Seiya replied strainedly, arms stiff at his side. He was forcing them to stay that way; they had a will of their own and wanted to reach out to her.

"You must," Usagi said in return, picking up Chibi Chibi and walking away.

On the wind almost, he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry, Seiya."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this and please review! Next chapter will hopefully be out soon! Since I'm undertaking five stories at once now, it may take a little bit before the next update. At the moment my focus is on completing my story "Saving Bonds of Love". 

The more who review, the faster I'll try to update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	2. Part 2: The Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers! This is going out to: **Bronze Wolf, anokas2757, Chas, thunderbird, Double G, debora diskey, Beneeta, Ummster, Jubilee Torch, **and** mae-E.**

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 2: "The Key"

* * *

Seiya raked an angry hand through his black locks. He drew in a shaky breath and tried to calm the emotions raging within him, like a volcano about to explode. 

How could she!?

How could Usagi deny him, just like that!

_"If you love me, you'd see that I am in love with someone else! If you love me, you'd give me up!"_

Give her up, ha! As if _that_ was possible. He was in too deep; he could not just "give her up" so easily. No, he would make her his! He would make her love him...

"Seiya?"

Said Starlight turned at his name, and was greeted with Taiki and Yaten's concerned faces. They were all in their recording studio, and Seiya had been moping on the couch for the past hour in his own morose thoughts.

"You alright? You look stressed," Yaten commented.

Seiya snorted. They had _no_ idea. "Yah, you could say that."

"Is it about _her_?" the white haired Starlight asked soliticiously, and with venom to his tone. He was not fond of the blonde that seemed to have bewitched Seiya senseless until he could think of nothing but her. Their mission was to find the Princess, but as of late, Seiya seemed to be forgetting that... all he did was go "Usagi hunting", and it was making both him and Taiki crazy with fury.

"No," the soloist replied, looking away disgruntedly. Yaten and Taiki exchanged a significant glance.

"Seiya-"

"Please, just leave me alone."

Taiki sighed, and he left the room with Yaten on his tail, who gave Seiya suspicious looks all the way out the door.

When he was sure they were gone, Seiya groaned and let his head fall foward into his arms. This rejection was so _depressing_! Usagi had become his everything recently. It was like he couldn't go anywhere without needing to see her; he couldn't sleep without needing to dream of her. She was like oxygen; a drug that he couldn't get enough of. And if she didn't become his girlfriend soon, he would surely explode!

After a few more hours of this melancholy self-pity, Seiya got an idea.

A very illegal idea, but it soothed him nonetheless.

He would sneak into the Tsukino home tonight, and visit Usagi. Then he'd try to convince her to go out with him. And he wouldn't leave until she agreed.

Sure, it was breaking and entering.

Sure, it was a little bit of harassment.

But he was a man on a mission, and an obsessed one at that! Seiya began his planning...

oOo

The night insects called to him on the whispering breezes of night, calm and soothing to his beating heart. The said muscle throbbed like a drum in his chest, and he was surprised Usagi couldn't hear him from his position outside her bedroom window. Cautiously, he peeked out of the leaves and noticed that the window was closed and lacy curtains blocked his view of the sleeping Princess inside.

Damn!

Well, he wouldn't be able to get in the _direct_ way, it seemed... And of course, the doors would most obviously be locked. _Just_ his luck. Seiya grumbled incoherently under his breath, cursing locks and windows and anything else he would think of that prevented him from seeing his Odango.

That's when a slight whistling caught his attention, from up above. Seiya glanced up, and saw a window jutting out of the roof; probably from the attic. It was rustling on its hindges and appeared loose.

To be more precise, unlocked.

Seiya grinned, moving up the tree slowly and ignoring the branches scratching at him. He could endure this if only to reach that window of salvation. Of course, Usagi would probably scream at his appearance and blow it all, but hey, he was a Starlight! He could fight angry, homicidial parents any day! Right?

_Right_, the annoying little voice in his mind answered, and Seiya rolled his eyes. Nighttime was always the weirdest time, because that was when one's subconscious mind began talking to one, to fill up the silence.

And boy, was it quiet. Seiya winced at every creak of the tree; every breaking of a branch. Each noise seemed to echo around the whole street, threatening his secrecy if someone were to hear...

The star-strewn sky appeared like a canopy above, stretching the great expanse of heavens as he reached the top. Seiya gulped, avoiding glancing down as he scrambled onto the slightly slanted roof.

There!

He'd done it!

The Starlight sighed in relief, taking a few moments to catch his breath and wits. Then, he started the perilous journey of climbing up the inclined roof, to where that glorious pane of glass waited innocently...

"GAH!"

His footing caught and suddenly, the one called Fighter found himself sliding down the Tsukino roof.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" he commanded in a whisper to his descending body, scrambling for anything solid to grab onto. At last, he caught onto a stray but still attatched roof tile, and knowing it would not hold long, Seiya pushed himself up and back onto the incline.

"That was close," he murmured, panting. Another rest and a few minutes later found the man once again, clamboring up to the window. This time, he reached his destination.

"Yes!" he cried softly and jubilantly, pushing open the loose look-out. He gently eased his body down onto something soft and squishy.

Soft and squishy?

In the dark, Seiya felt around. It was a bed. But, no one was sleeping up here. Maybe, a guest room?

The pop-sensation shrugged. Now was not the time to be pondering beds and guest rooms. He was on a mission!

With that thought, Seiya stumbled off the bed and held out his arms to make sure he wouldn't bump into anything. It was too dark! How on earth would he find the stairwell, much less get down it?

_I need a light_, he thought. Lo and behold, his hands brushed against a lamp. Seiya smiled to the fates that be for such luck, and clicked it on. The room was suddenly doused in bright light, and the Starlight was able to get a good look at his surroundings.

It was a typical attic space; not too large, but it was odd in the fact that it contained a bed, mirror stand, and dresser. As if this were someone's bedroom. Seiya noticed the sheets were still made and in place. It was a very cute coverlet; probably a little girl's, with bunnies and a cat head that looked mysteriously like Luna. Maybe... Chibi Chibi's bedroom?

But it didn't look like it had been used for a while. Dust was settling in areas all around, as confusing as this was. Maybe this was Usagi's old bedroom or something? Seiya shook his head and chided himself for getting off track of his mission. This was no time to speculate things.

He turned to look for the opening to get downstairs; probably a trapdoor, when suddenly something caught his eye, glimmering in the soft lamplight. Seiya automatically moved over to the small bed and stooped down onto hands and knees, retrieving the tiny glittering object from underneath.

It was a key.

Seiya looked over the small, ornate object. It was shaped very abnormally, even for a key, and little jewels shone his reflection back up at him. Their shape seemed familar, somehow, as did the key. Like he'd seen it before...

No, it must be his faulty memory. He'd never seen this key before!

Something about it mesmorized the Senshi, so much so he had to sit down on the bed and examine it. He felt as if he held enormous power in his hands; the power to do anything and see anything...

To go anywhere...

Now that was a silly thought.

_Go anywhere, huh? _Seiya's mind repeated. _I wish I could go to a time when Odango was most vulnerable and when she wasn't together with that Mamoru..._

Before he was even finished with that thought, a soft purplish-pink light surrounded Seiya, outpouring forth from the key; encasing him in a bubble. Then, in a flash of white light, the room was empty.

And Seiya was gone, riding on the waves of time to the past, to a time when Usagi Tsukino was most vulnerable and not together with Mamoru Chiba...

* * *

A/N: The more who review, the faster I update! 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	3. Part 3: Perchance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Woooow! I can't tell you my surprise at receiving so many wonderful reviews! Thank you to: **Tsumetai Daisuushiki, small876, anokas2757, debora diskey, LoveSunshinex, serenity11287, Double G, Beneeta, Ladysilverstar04, MoonPrincess568, aimee hime, mae-E, Sailor Rainbow Moon, Cecilia13, Bronze Wolf, **and** trp0522.**

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 3: "Perchance"

* * *

THUMP! 

"Ow," Seiya moaned, rubbing his sore rear and shaking stars from his eyes. What on earth just happened? He took a moment to take in his surroundings, feeling pole-axed and severely confused. The air all around him was a visible, dense gray and it moved in undulating motions, curling around him like an invisible cloak. The one called Fighter stood and positioned himself offensively at the unknown, peering through the fog at something glittering a few yards away. It had the odd shape of a door in the middle of nowhere, unsupported by walls nor rafter. It was just... there.

"H-hello?"

His small greeting echoed around the desolate abyss, and no responding voice followed it. Seiya took this to mean he was alone, but still could not be sure. A true warrior was one who expected the unexpected and assumed the unassuming. They could never be too complacent or death was the consequence.

Seiya held up his hand and observed the little key still tight in his grasp. What _was_ it? Was this the reason he was standing in nothingness? Still feeling vaguely vulnerable, the Three Lights' soloist reached into his pocket and retrieved his henshin star. Having it at the ready comforted the Starlight some...

Gathering up strength, Seiya began cautiously making his way through the cloudy fog and towards the mysterious, lone door. He reached it slowly, gazing up. The door was richly decorated, with ornate, ancient scrawling etched across the frame in some long-dead language.

"Do I go through it?" Seiya whispered in ponderance to himself, but response came in the form of a resounding creak filling the emptiness. The large door opened, showcasing swirling color in no form at all- not a comforting sight in the least to the nonplussed star.

Was he supposed to just walk into the mirage? Into more nothing?

But curiousity overcame reason and Seiya stepped over the threshold.

Then he was falling, falling through color and sound with the wind screaming like a vortex and the key glowing in his hand...

THUMP!

"Not again," Seiya groaned, opening his eyes and expecting to be gazing into fog once more.

Instead, he was looking out over the familar lush surroundings of Juban park, looking very much the same as he'd last seen it.

Was he back?

But something was off; hadn't it been night when he suddenly disappeared from the Tsukino house and entered that weird dimension? But this place was full of color- the sun beamed down over the rippling lake and cast the trees into light and shadow. It looked like mid-afternoon. The brilliantly emerald grass was soft underfoot as Seiya stood up, mouth gaping.

Perhaps he'd been gone for longer than he thought!

"Huh," was all Seiya let out, pushing the bizarre experience briefly from his mind and pocketing the key. He'd ask Taiki about it later- surely the brains of their group could explain his phenomenon and reassure the Fighter that he wasn't going mad. The case was probably that he'd fallen asleep, dreamed about that door, and somehow safely sleptwalk into the park. He _was_ a superhero after all!

But that could wait- right now, the lure of a certain blonde beckoned on Seiya and the perchance of meeting up with her somewhere was far greater a pull than finding out what had happened. All that mattered was convincing Usagi he was the right man for her!

oOo

Seiya grinned. Man, the fates that be were really looking down on him fondly today! A little ways down the street, odango bobbing and school uniform swaying, his Odango Atama was walking. Seiya strolled casually over to her, his fast pace quickly catching up with her slow amble.

"O-dan-go!" he chirped, tapping the said bun.

She swirled around almost instantaneously, countenance full of shock and hope. "Mamo-cha... oh."

"Surprised to see me? I know I wasn't in school today but I can explai-" He stopped at the totally lost look Usagi was giving him. It was then that Seiya took in the color of her uniform- a mixture of blue and white.

Wait, blue?

Where was the black?

"Did you change or something?"

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you again?" Usagi asked politely, cocking her head and blinking rapidly. "Do you go to my school? You look familar for some reason..."

Seiya couldn't help the hysterical laugh bursting out of his throat. "What do you mean, 'Who am I' and 'Do you go to my school'? Odango, we've been going to the same school for a few months now!"

Usagi chuckled nervously. "S-sorry. I don't remember you. Er, how do you know my nickname's 'Odango'? Did one of my friends tell you?"

"No," Seiya replied, pole-axed. "I made it up."

A look of rare anger passed over his crush's features. "Excuse me! Just who do you think you are!? Mamo-chan made it up, not you! H-he'd be very mad if you called me_ his_ special name." The last statement was spoken with pain in the blonde's eyes, and a sort of desperate hopefulness.

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong with you but your 'Mamo-chan' is currently halfway across the world in America! How on earth would he know?"

Now it was the Moon child's turn to laugh manically. "You're strange." Then she twisted on her foot and stalked away, leaving a stunned Starlight in her wake.

"Touche, Odango!" he shouted, but she didn't stop her flight. "How weird... ah, darn!" He completely forgot to ask her if she'd reconsidered her answer from yesterday!

Seiya stormed off in the direction she'd headed.

That girl made him so scatter-brained it was _insane_!

oOo

"Hey! Hey! Odango, wait up!"

"Go _away_, creep!"

Ouch, that stung.

"What is with you today, Usagi?" Seiya asked seriously as he jogged beside her, his use of her name proof of that. She looked over at him grumpily.

"I'd prefer it if you used an honorific, thanks- considering I don't even_ know_ you!" she drawled sarcastically. " 'Usagi-san' is fine."

"Okay, _Usagi-san_," Seiya rolled his eyes, "Kindly explain to me why you're acting so differentially to me, and I'll let you be since you're so obviously not in a talking mood."

"One, as I've told you repeatedly, I don't know you. Two, if you know me so well then you'd know that I just got broken up with my boyfriend!" Glittery tears stung Usagi's eyes and she blinked repetitively to staunch them. Seiya stopped dead, mouth falling open stupidly.

"Eh? You... broke up... with your Mamo-chan?"

Were his ears deceiving him? Was this what he thought it was?

"Odango, I knew it! I knew you liked me the same way!"

"WHAAAAT!?" Usagi screeched, hitting him with her small black schoolbag. "_What did you just say_!?"

"O-oi, stop, Odango! Stop! It hurts!"

"You. Insufferable. Jerk! How dare you say something so... so... untrue! You creep!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Jeez, don't be so violent! But Odango, is it true? You broke up with him?"

"I- what?" Usagi was so startled that she stopped beating him with the bookbag. "_He_ broke up with _me_."

Oh, the confusion once more!

"Didn't you tell me he wasn't keeping up your correspondence? That you hadn't gotten a letter yet?"

"Why would Mamo-chan be writing me? He's right here, in Juban."

Ooookay, Seiya had really missed something. In Juban? What the hell? Just how long had he been out of it!?

"Er, what day is it?"

"Wednesday..."

It was just like some horror movie. Three days missing; waking up in the park... To be dramatic, Seiya added, "Year?"

"1992."

Wait, backtrack! Backtrack! He had only been kidding on that last one, but _1992_!

"I've gone back in time," Seiya murmured under his breath, eyes bulging and breath catching.

"Sorry, what?" Usagi asked. "I didn't hear you."

But Seiya wasn't paying attention... **1992**! That was... almost three years ago! But, _how_!?

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 to come out ASAP! The more who review, the faster I update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	4. Part 4: Most Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thank you very much to all my reviewers, loooooved reading your feedback! **Beneeta, serenity11287, thunderbird, Double G, callisito, Joyce.mamoru, PriestessHelene, Yasaboo, Alert, Ummster, hit60, LoveSunshinex, Sailor Rainbow Moon, trp0522, Ruth33, mae-E, Cecilia13, aimee hime, debora diskey, Odango Kou, Ala Verity, **and **Bronze Wolf.**

Something that has come up a few times in reviews is my choice of character sections, as the two main characters I put are Seiya and Usagi. Many people want me to move it to the Usagi/Mamoru character sections, and while I appreciate this suggestion, it is still my call and the story's staying put. Believe me, I thought a lot about who the main characters were going to be before posting! My explaination is thus: while Usagi and Mamoru ARE the romantic pairing for this fic, it is still not a story centered around their relationship. Rather, it is focused on _Seiya_'s one-sided relationship with Usagi, so it makes sense that those two are the pairing, even if it isn't romantic. Besides, Mamoru won't show up half as much as Usagi and Seiya, and considering the latter is from which the whole third person POV is centered around... well, you catch my drift. Hopefully it won't detract readers, and thank you for your input; I still take it into consideration!

A note: this story takes place before the Starlights have discovered who the Senshi are. Also, if you haven't realized it yet, this is during the R breakup.

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 4: "Most Vulnerable"

* * *

_"I've gone back in time," Seiya murmured under his breath, eyes bulging and breath catching._

_"Sorry, what?" Usagi asked. "I didn't hear you."_

_But Seiya wasn't paying attention... **1992**! That was... almost three years ago! But, _how!?

"Hey... hey... are you okay?" Usagi asked, waving a hand in front of Seiya's slack, shock-ridden face. "You're really pale!"

"M-me?"

"No, the pole beside you," the sun-kissed blonde drawled sarcastically, shaking her head hopelessly. "Are all men this stupid?"

"Oh! Um, yah, I'm fine, I just..." Seiya trailed off as he reached into his pocket, tracing the cold metal key under his fingertips. Could it be... some sort of time traveling device? Was that why he was suddenly talking with a Usagi who was two or three years younger? Now that he thought of this, Seiya gave his crush a good look-over. How could he have not seen it before? The younger, more naive countenance, the petiter frame, the... lessening... of certain female endowments...

Seiya couldn't help the creeping blush and Usagi attacked him again with her bookbag.

"Stop staring at me like that, you pervert!"

"I wasn't staring at you like _that_!" Seiya shouted, affronted and cursing his face for not regaining natural color. But it seemed the flush was spreading like a contagion; Usagi's face too was growing pink.

"Yes you were, I saw you!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Urgh, you are so... so... cute when you're mad!" the Starlight shouted.

"I- I- what?"

"T-that's right," Seiya said, moaning inwardly as the blush grew worse. "I like you; a lot. Ever since... ever since I set eyes on you. Will you go out with me?"

"Sir... I don't even know your name; how can you just expect me to-"

"It's Sei- er- Seikou," the starlight lied, suddenly wondering if giving out his real name was such a good idea. What if it changed the future? Boy, this time travel stuff was all of the sudden becoming more complicated than he thought! "So, please, I know we're not close and all but give me a chance. You might like me back."

"Seikou-san, you're very... very, um... _sweet_," Usagi said, lips pinching at the word as if trying not to laugh, "But I love someone else."

"Your Mamo-chan," Seiya sighed, looking dejected.

"Yes, my Mamo-chan," Usagi nodded.

Seiya growled inwardly. Even in this time! Even when they were broken up! Wait, what?

As Seiya took the time to ponder that statement, he suddenly realized, those two were together in the future. So... they got back together...?

_Just great, he loves her too. Now how am I going to get her in this time, if they love each other so much that they get back together in the future?_

Things were not looking up for Seiya Kou, not at all.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What's that?" Seiya asked, startled and looking around nervously. Usagi, meanwhile, let out a little gasp, reaching into her pocket hastily.

"It's... it's my beeper. I'm sorry, I have to go!" she cried, running off.

"Wait! Are you sure you don't want to-" Seiya called after her retreating figure, but her honey voice cut him off,

"Sorry, Seikou-san!"

Then she disappeared around the corner.

"Damn," Seiya spat, scrunching up his face into a disparaging countenance. Nothing ever went his way- a lost Princess, an unrequited love... Why was life so cruel? All that trouble and she still loved that Mamoru. Just how special was he to gain such affection from the young blonde?

The one called Fighter kicked at some rocks on the ground, scattering them haphazardly over the pavement. He pulled out the key and gave it a penetrating look-over. He was almost positive that this little object was the reason he was in the past. But the question still remaining was: how? What WAS it?

Seiya called up from the dregs of his brain what his thought process had been when discovering the key. What was it he'd wished again?

Oh yes! To go to a time when Odango wasn't with Mamoru; when she was most vulnerable. Well, she wasn't with Mamoru... and she was definitely vulnerable; the forlorn look constantly in her blue eyes was evidence enough of her sorrow. But even now! Even when most vulnerable! She still wouldn't give him the chance he surely deserved...

It didn't make any sense.

Seiya sighed and gazed up at the sky. White cirrus clouds were smeared across the heavens like paint, and the sun glowed over earth like some great gem. The weather really didn't befit the Three Lights member's mood, though...

A high pitched, familar scream rent the air and Seiya perked up. He knew that cry! It sounded like... Sailor Moon's! Was she in this time too? Immediately, the soloist started off in the direction of the yell. What was going on? A fight, possibly?

Up ahead, in the park, a flaring mirage of lights played against the trees. Seiya jumped behind one and peeked out, taking in the sight before him.

The Sailor Senshi, all looking quite different from their future counterparts, were engaged in battle with a youma. The monster was strangely disfigured and even odder than usual. It was spitting red acid like a snake does venom, an ugly rash on her chest being the source. Sailor Moon, wearing an unusual, somewhat blander uniform was clutching at her side where the acid had burned through her fuku. Her countenance was contorted in pain and she seemed struggling to stand upright. Sailors Mars and Venus were protectively guarding her while Mercury and Jupiter fired their attacks on the youma. From what Seiya could see, the battle wasn't going well.

The ebony-haired singer went into his pocket, fingers closing around his henshin star. Should he...? But no, the Senshi hadn't known who the Starlights were in the future when they first appeared, had they? If he entered the fray, it could change time...

"Give me Rabbit!" the colorful monstrosity demanded, wriggling its fingers almost stupidly.

_What the hell is 'Rabbit'?_ Seiya wondered, nervously looking from one opponent to the next.

"Never!" Sailor Moon replied furiously, wincing at the pain talking caused her.

"Then you shall all die!" A bloody stream of acid flew from the youma's chest towards the Senshi, but the five girls all managed to scatter in time. Concerned, Seiya watched as Sailor Moon winced again and stumbled, crumpling to the ground and breathing heavily.

She was so close! Mere feet away; he could help her, protect her...

No! He couldn't!

"Time, time," Seiya muttered in a reminding mantra.

The youma turned and grinned menacingly at Sailor Moon, shooting acid straight for her like a bullet. It was going so fast; the Senshi hadn't time to recover and could only watch helplessly the firey liquid flew for their leader's prone form...

"Sailor Moon!" Seiya whispered, terrified for her safety and beginning to bolt from behind the tree to save her, the future be damned.

Zzzzzing!

Seiya gasped, jumping back behind the tree in surprise. He peeked out again, staring at the grass in front of Sailor Moon where a perfect red rose was lodged into the earth. The acid seemed to have dissolved in midair. The superhero blonde let out a relieved breath, looking from the rose to a tuxedoed and masked man in a nearby tree. She gave him a small smile, murmuring,

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

Tuxedo Kamen?

A new warrior?

He certainly wasn't present in the future!

Tuxedo Kamen swung down from the tree, black cape billowing out. A deep, romantic voice issued out from his mouth that Seiya could literally see Sailor Moon swooning under. "How dare you attack a fallen warrior, you coward? Damsels in distress are meant to be saved, not slayed. I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I will not stand for your treachery!"

And on that promise, the dark savior reached into his tuxedo and withdrew a dozen roses. Quick as a flash, they were flung from his grip and lodged into the youma's chest. It let out a terrible scream.

"Sailor Moon, now!"

"Right," she panted, struggling up and swishing her tier at the youma. "Moon Princess Halation!"

A pink glow swelled from the stick and enveloped the creature, who exploded into dust. Only a lone jewel from its forehead fell onto the white powder, glowing then dimming out into nothing.

It was over.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked soliticiously, a warm undertone present in his voice.

"I will be. I've suffered far worse," the angelic warrior responded, smiling as unspoken words seemed to pass between them.

"Good. Farewell," he said, disappearing just as quickly as he'd come. The Senshi, who'd been keeping a respective distance, then overwhelmed the Sailor with "Are you okay?"s and "That was too close!"s, swarming around her worriedly. Sailor Moon just laughed it off, replying that she felt "Better than ever."

Seiya, relieved she appeared fine, wandered away from the scene. He began mulling over what to do next. The Senshi seemed fine without him; he wasn't needed. And Usagi... well, it seemed clear that his crush wouldn't give up on Mamoru anytime soon.

No, he had to try a different tactic...

Seiya reached into his pocket and took out the key for the umpteenth time.

_I wonder..._

"Take me... take me to a time before Odango and Mamoru were even together..."

And the key obeyed his will.

* * *

A/N: Review, review, review! The more who do, the faster I update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stayed tuned for the next. 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	5. Part 5: Enemy to the Left

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Wow, amazing! I am so grateful to all of my reviewers: **GoldenHair, serenity11287, thunderbird, callisito, Yasaboo, Cecilia13, Beneeta, artstarcarolaina, Prometheus FireBringer, cocochan94, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Alert, Sailor Rainbow Moon, Double G, skyhighdreamer, PriestessHelene, Ruth33, Bronze Wolf, Czar Obezyanka, Cuteziangel, Dertupio, LoveSunshinex, trp0522, mae-E, **and** empty-spaces.**

I apologize for the shortness in length but this chapter has been kicking around the Documents section for a while and lately, FF .net has been deleting old documents. I was afraid all my work would be gone at any day so just posted what I have as of yet. Plus, it's been WAY too long since my last update. Enjoy!

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 5: "Enemy to the Left"

* * *

Seiya opened his eyes, already prepared for the scenery surrounding him. The familar gray fog blocked cogent vision, but that didn't matter to the popstar sensation. He knew what to do. With a confident saunter, Seiya found his way to the enormous, towering door.

"Open sesame," he chuckled as the door allowed him passage. This time Odango would be _powerless_ to his charm... He stepped over the threshold and let the feeling of free-falling through space overcome his senses.

oOo

"Jeez, a lighter landing would be hospitable," Seiya ground out to himself, rubbing his sore underside for the umpteenth time. It would be hell the next time he climbed into a bed for sleep!

Again, the Starlight found himself dorsicumbent in the park. It seemed this place was the "drop-off" for time travel or something... The ebony haired man didn't stop to ponder on this, though- no, all his senses were on Odango Watch. Seiya pulled himself up, brushed off, and sidled casually away. In fact, he was trying his best to luck cool, should any certain blondes come walking his way.

Seiya wandered for a while, taking in the sights and sounds already familar to him. Tokyo hadn't changed much. He vaguely wondered what year the key had taken him too; perhaps he should've said something a little more specific than "a time before Odango and Mamoru were together". A terrible possibility struck Seiya: what if the key took that to mean when when his Usagi was a child or... worse... an infant! She certainly wouldn't be with Mamoru then!

"Dammit," Seiya cursed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the key. He gave it a disparagingly dark glare. "If this is some sick joke or something..."

Well, he'd just have to wait and see. If it turned out the crush of his life was still using a diaper, he'd have another go through that weird door and jump into a more_ fitting_ time period. He took the lack of change in Tokyo to be a good thing, however... Seiya hoped he could assume that he hadn't gone _too_ far back.

The one called Fighter halted outside a nostalgic building called "Crown Game Arcade". He briefly recalled that it still existed in the future, and (if he remembered correctly) was a favorite haunt to Usagi and her friends. Seiya himself hadn't ventured inside as of yet, but now was as good a time as any- particularily if the Usagi of this time enjoyed the arcade as much as she did currently.

An annoying jingle of bells announced his entrance as Seiya strode over the threshold and into the arcade. The sound of children and teens alike filled the room, their laughter and shouts as they played the units evidence enough that school must be out.

_And if school's out..._

Seiya crossed his fingers hopefully.

A young sandy-blonde manning the counter glanced up when Seiya entered. He gave a welcoming wave and the action encouraged Seiya. He walked over to the counter and perched himself upon a bar stool.

"Hello. I haven't seen you around here before," the apron-clad employee greeted, never ceasing his wiping down of the table top with a rag that had seen better days.

"I'm new," Seiya replied.

"Well, I'm Motoki. It's nice to meet you," the said jovial worker introduced himself, shaking the Three Light's soloist's hand. An interminable and expectant silence descended on the two as Seiya thought over whether to give his name as well. Better judgement told him to play it safe.

"So... could I have a, ah, milkshake please?" Seiya asked, ignoring the odd look Motoki was trying futilely to hide.

"Oh- er, yah... sure. Flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Be right back."

Motoki left Seiya alone, and Seiya gratefully took the time to scan the arcade. No familar odango buns here...

"Odango... you better show up soon..."

Seiya swiveled around on the stool to rest his elbows on the smooth countertop, resting his head against his palms. All his thoughts twirled centrally on Usagi, so he didn't notice when a customer sat down to his left until the man called,

"Hey, Motoki-kun! Motoki-kun! Could I have my usual?"

"Coffee; black?"

"You read me like a book," the voice chuckled. Seiya idly glanced over, then back to the marble. And then over again, this time with a pounding heart that threatened to beat right out of his chest.

Oh. Dear. God.

It was _him_.

There was no mistaking the jet black locks that hung lazily over his midnight eyes; eyes Seiya had stared into and cursed through the glass of a picture frame.

Yes, Seiya was sitting right next to the very enemy he had never met but hated so truely... Mamoru Chiba. Usagi's boyfriend.

Seiya tried not to punch the lights out of this innocent (_Innocent? INNOCENT_!? his mind screamed) college student as he turned away awkwardly, face aflame and muscles tense for flight. He could not; _could not_ be near this guy any longer!

He tried to suck in calming breaths, but they were useless. The heat pouring off Mamoru scorched Seiya's side; he could literally feel those hated blue eyes burning holes into his back.

"Are you alright, sir?" Mamoru asked kindly.

"Fine. Just. Fine," Seiya growled, clenching his white knuckles over the sides of the chair. _Say one more word to me and I'll_ Star Serious Laser_ you into oblivion..._

And that was Seiya's last coherant thought before the twinkling of bells made him look up and into the countenance of an angel.

And there was only one face that could make his stomach do flip flops like that...

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and the more who review, the faster I update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	6. Part 6: Before the Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Oh my goodness, has it really been a near year since my last update? Wow, I'm sorry! Life has a way of sneaking up on you, and I've suffered from inevitable bouts of writer's block over where to go with this story. Just letting you all know, there are only about two chapters left, but it's been fun! I hope there's not so long a hiatus between coming chapters, but I promise I will finish this fic at all costs!

Thank you to: **serenity11287, cocochan94, empty-spaces, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, KitKat, shiroitenshi, Yasaboo, Cloud9WithSugar, usamamo, Double G, Cecilia13, Bronze Wolf, proud yusuke fan, Sailor Rainbow Moon, small876, Jingy5, PriestessHelene, Ala Verity, mae-E, evelynvm29, skyhighdreamer, Miss DnG, aldoraspritelette, TheBlackSister,** and **sakurafairy34.**

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 6: "Before the Romance"

* * *

_"Are you alright, sir?" Mamoru asked kindly._

_"Fine. Just. Fine," Seiya growled, clenching his white knuckles over the sides of the chair._ Say one more word to me and I'll _Star Serious Laser_ you into oblivion...

_And that was Seiya's last coherant thought before the twinkling of bells made him look up and into the countenance of an angel._

_And there was only one face that could make his stomach do flip flops like that..._

"Hi Motoki-onee-san!" Usagi chirped, face shining as brilliantly as the sun outside the arcade. Seiya briefly wondered how old she must be right now as Usagi bounded in. Fourteen? Fifteen? He wagered a bet on fourteen. But there was no denying the fact that the girl was definitely younger than she had been in the last time period the Starlight visited. He gulped as she brushed against him in her hurry to the counter. He tried to block his nose to the scent of flowers and honey that wafted from her wake, but it was useless. The smell made him want to lunge at the girl and just kiss her senseless, but he resisted. That wouldn't exactly bode well for his chances at wooing the blonde, would it?

Seiya ground his teeth together when he noticed how Usagi just seemed to gravitate over to Mamoru- on the side farthest from him. But he was pleased when Mamoru chose to ignore the bunned-head rather than welcome her. At least the Time Key had gotten things right this time. In this era, there was certainly no romance between the two. It just sucked that he had to catch them in the same place at the same time.

"Hello, Usagi-chan. Double chocolate sundae with a cherry on top?" Motoki guessed as he poked his head out of the kitchen, grinning when she nodded eagerly.

"And add some extra hot fudge sauce to that. I deserve a reward after my amazing performance on my math test," Usagi beamed, but as she ended her entreatizing, her future boyfriend blurted out sarcastically,

"Oh, 'amazing performance' you say? What, the usual 30 slide up to a 40? I congratulate you on your truely... ah... _laudible_ success, Odango Atama."

Usagi flinched at the onslaught of harsh words, making Seiya have to bodily resist the temptation to slug the jerk then and there. She swirled on the ebony-headed man, shoving her face into his. Seiya, from behind Mamoru, noticed the sudden stiffening of the college student's back muscles. And he also didn't fail to observe the flush of pink tinge marring the skin on his rival's neck... did Usagi realize what Seiya so quickly inferred? Was she that oblivious or simply in denial? But of course, who would have thought, the way Mamoru insulted the teen, that he was madly in love with her? But Seiya, the outsider, saw all the signs. After all, he experienced them himself.

He cursed the Key. Before the romance, huh? More like 'before the dating', because those romantic feelings were definitely present in at least one of the quarrelers...

"Actually, baka, I received an 85. So yes, I think such an accomplishment merits celebration."

Mamoru sucked in a breath as her own tickled his face. Seiya madly steamed behind them all the while.

_Jealously is an ugly monster. Jealously is an ugly monster. Jealously... ah, hell. I'm jealous and Chiba can just suck it._

"Excuse me." He could hardly believe the words even as they left his mouth. Where had this sudden courage come from again? Ah, right. His jealousy was the fuel.

Usagi started, jumping away from Mamoru as if scalded, and the latter turned on Seiya in a distinctively irritated way. Seiya smiled vaguely sweetly. _What, mad my two little words prompted Odango to give you some space? Gee, watch my crocodile tears as they fall ever-so-sorrowfully from my eyes..._

"I don't mean to be nosy, but I couldn't help but overhear your- er- _conversation_. And I must say, sir, that your downplaying this obviously bright and lovely girl's pride and grade is... well... despicable! A true gentleman never scorns a lady." Seiya winked at Usagi, who blushed.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at Seiya, probably regretting his earlier kindness. And if the Starlight wasn't mistaken, he saw a spark of similar emotion to his own in the elder's eyes. Jealousy. Fury. _Sorry I stole your spotlight, Chiba, but this is going to be my show from now on. I'll show _you_ how to treat a woman! Odango's mine._

"I don't see how this is any of your business."

"Probably not, but it's just an outsider's observation," Seiya responded in the same blithe tone. He swiveled his chair to face the opposite direction and smirked. Well that went according to plan. Anything to get Odango's attention and better side- something he'd royally screwed up in the previous time excursion.

Motoki picked this time to come back, breaking the uncomfortable tension suffocating the pair of lovebirds.

"Hey guys. Mamoru-kun, your coffee... Usagi-chan, your double chocolate sundae- with extra hot fudge," he winked, sliding the aforementioned victuals toward his fuming customers. Motoki, always the happy-go-lucky fellow, failed to notice the change. He set a vanilla milkshake in front of Seiya, probably wishing to forego any awkwardness by simply cutting off speech to the man, seeing as he still was unaware of Seiya's name. The popstar took the beverage and ambled over to an arcade machine nearby. In propinquity of the trio so he could still hear their conversation, but far enough away that they would be more open and he could learn more. He inserted a coin into the game's slot and began playing half-heartedly, keeping his ears on alert.

At this point, something finally did catch Motoki's attention.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright? Normally you'd be wolfing that sundae down."

Usagi, in the process of pinning the ice cream with a glower, hissed, "I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore." Mamoru averted his gaze in the opposite direction determinedly, and Motoki switched focus between the two. He assumed the usual, but wondered this time what his ebony-headed friend had said to set off the girl. If she was refusing to eat, it _had_ to have been bad. Just as Motoki was about to chastise Mamoru, Usagi swirled on her foot, eyes narrowed and lower lip trembling inconspiciously.

"I'm going home."

She sped to the door, stance rigid, but paused upon touching the handle. She huffed, and stalked back. Each step closer to Mamoru seemed painful and full of resolve. As if marching to her own death, she seized her purchase and slammed the money down onto the table.

"I'm going home, _with_ my well-earned sundae and _nobody _(The back of Mamoru's head was assailed by the full force of Usagi's eye daggers) is going to dissuade me of the fact that I deserve it," she snarled. On those last words, the fourteen year old stormed away. Motoki took up where she left off, turning on the tense Mamoru sternly.

"And just what was that all about? Did you two have another row? Mamoru-kun, what did you say to her _this_ time?" the sandy blonde remonstrated in frustration. Seiya was beginning to like this guy.

"I didn't say anything... wrong," the civilianed chevalier mumbled, but his face argued in the negative as it flared red.

"Yah right. Mamoru-kun, I don't see why you keep doing that to her. She just wants a little extolling from someone."

Mamoru grumbled under his breath, nursing his coffee all the while. Motoki grunted, leaning foward so he was whispering. Seiya had to strain his hearing to make out what the counter-wiper man was saying.

"Just say it already. You like her. For all your moaning and groaning and griping, you have the hots for that little blonde."

Mamoru spit out his coffee, the liquid projectile just missing Motoki's prone face. "WHAT!? You can't be serious!"

But his exclamation confirmed it for Motoki. He hopped on the balls of his feet excitedly, grinning wildly at the defensive yet ineffective expression Mamoru was trying to channel. Ha!

"Sorry, bud. I see through your facade. I'm not your best friend for nothing, and it's all over your face."

"Alright, oh love guru," Mamoru gave in, drawling. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, for starters? Stop jumping down her throat everytime she comes within ten feet of you. That's not exactly the way to woo a girl, you know?"

Mamoru groaned, slumping dejectedly in his seat. He laid his head in his arms. "I can't help it, Motoki-kun. I've never felt this way about a girl before! I'm so used to pushing women away; scaring them off... but this one! This one doesn't scare easily... this one... she's somehow found a way to creep into my heart and that frightens me. I can't love someone with all this extra baggage I'm burdened with, and she just... refuses to be scared away."

Motoki lightly and affectionately smiled, gracing Mamoru with a sympathetic and indulgent reply. "But maybe that's what you need right now, Mamoru-kun. Someone to love and someone who loves you."

Mamoru sighed. "Maybe." Silence mottled the couple for a minute, and then the raven-head intoned,

"So, with you being the love guru and all... how'd you score Reika-san so quickly? What do girls like?"

Motoki grinned, puffing his chest out to vain extremes. "True. I guess I've just got it, being the love guru."

Mamoru reached over the counter and punched his friend in the arm playfully.

"Ow! Okay, seriously... well, girls want a gentleman. They want someone who listens, who cares... a man who can support them and comfort them; someone romantic and yet not... suffocating about it. It's pretty simple, really. And you wouldn't have any problem with those ideals, Mamoru-kun." Motoki added slyly, "Sometimes I wonder if you were a well-mannered prince in your past life. It disgusts me what a chivalric paladin you are, Mamoru-kun! You know, some guys have to actually _work_ to form a strong relationship, and those superlatives are already built into you!"

Mamoru raised a skeptical eyebrow, thinking of how _great_ he was at expressing himself to _his_ crush. "Oh, really?"

"Never mind. I take that back. Maybe you are just human," the blonde chuckled. Then he mused aloud, "You and Usagi-chan... what a strange relationship you guys have. It's like... love-hate. One-sided or mutual, though? That is the question..."

"Stop trying to quote Hamlet. It's not working very well," Mamoru leered, rolling his eyes and pulling out a textbook to hide himself behind. "Now leave me alone to deal with my Odango obsession and calculus cramming."

Seiya had heard enough. He couldn't stand listening to his nemesis whine about _his_ Odango anymore. With a subdued walk, the Starlight exitted Crown Game and then began jogging listlessly down the sidewalk in an attempt to clear his mind. It wasn't helping.

_"Maybe you are just human..."_

Those five little words kept ringing in Seiya's brain, bouncing around and giving him no peace. Their meaning rang deeper for Seiya than it had for Motoki, and he could not assuage the pity; the understanding he was beginning to feel toward Mamoru after watching him agonize over Odango. It reminded the star of himself in a way that made Seiya cringe, but there was no denying it.

Mamoru was only human. Insufferable, yes. But infallible? Like all people, Mamoru Chiba made mistakes; he had a life and was not just a man in a picture frame to throw profanities at. He truelly cared for Usagi; that much was clear by the way he acted and what he said, if one could just sift through all the exterior insults. It made Seiya crazy, this realization that perhaps Usagi wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life by not choosing him... it made him need to run; to flee from what he knew in his heart to be unrefutable.

Quiet doubts broke into Seiya's mind.

If Usagi and Mamoru's love was so powerful even right now, then how strong could it be in the future? Was he tough enough to cease that relationship, or was trying merely futile? And... was it even _right_? Was he just kidding himself into certitude by time travelling away his problems?

Suddenly, a white-hot burning halted Seiya's dash and he reached into his pocket. With a yelp, the one called Fighter pulled out a scalded finger. He concluded wildly that the key within was about to burst into flames, and began panicking on how to get it out of his pants (_damn, that hurt_!) and away from his poor, flammable body. In that instant, the familiar bubble surrounded him and Seiya squeezed his eyes shut.

_Not now; I haven't even wished for anything yet! This is all wrong; I just want to go back to my own time..._

Seiya landed rear-first on cold ground. He opened his eyes and groaned at sighting the gray wisps of air surrounding him. Not this place again! Seiya stumbled up, grateful at least for the key's regular temperature's return, and limped over to the towering Time Door. He fingered the side of his leg where the key had burned it, wincing on contact. It wasn't so bad, now that there was nothing endeavoring to burn any of his appendages off. Maybe he was up for another trip through time; just one more...

Seiya stood in front of the door, waiting for it to creak open upon his beckon. But it repudiated movement, instead remaining a stationary object in the abyss. The fear entered Seiya's system once more.

_Don't tell me I'm going to have to stay in this creepy place forever!_

"Door... Door! Hey, open sesame!" Seiya called, knocking on it and feeling foolish as he did so. He couldn't help but feel as if someone were watching his efforts, laughing... the tingly feeling irked him to no end, but the ebony-haired Sailor ignored it.

"Door, open up! I want to see Odango again!"

"While your antics are quite hilarious and charming, I'm afraid I cannot give you entrance into the time stream any more."

Seiya jumped, yelling and losing his footing all at once. He fell flat on his butt for a second time, but this time a looming figure other than a door approached his line of sight. The silhouette materialized and morphed into a woman as she got closer, and finally Seiya was able to make out the distinct countenance of Sailor Pluto, wearing a slightly humorous, slightly irate face.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that took me a while! A big thanks to all of my readers, and future reviewers! Please send me some feedback and I'll send you virtual desserts! ;-P Just kidding. But it's nice to know if people are loving or hating this story, and reviews are like an author's bread and butter, if you will. So please... feed me!

Until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	7. Part 7: Timely Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Well, this is it. The penultimate chapter! Only one left... -sniffle-. Ah well. It was fun! Thank you so much to **TheBlackSister, anokas2757, serenity11287, empty-spaces, Jingy5, mae-E, mlkoolc86, merangelgal, Double G, Reader, Chrystal, XTrick-, PriestessHelene, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Bronze Wolf, **and** Kitkino86. **Thanks for your gratious feedback!

Note: I've had more reviews over my decision to place this under Seiya/Usagi. Read my explanation in a previous chapter.

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 7: "Timely Advice"

* * *

Seiya couldn't help the flabbergasted open mouth that ensared his countenance upon catching sight of the olive-haired warrior. He pulled himself up slowly and took a few trepid steps toward Sailor Pluto.

"It's you! You're Sailor Pluto," he whispered, then internally cursed himself (_stupid, stupid, stupid!)_ upon realizing that he was in civilian form and that the woman had no clue that Fighter and Seiya were one and the same... or did she? An omniscient shadow lay over her maroon orbs, and when she spoke next, her words breathed of knowledge unbeknownst to the world.

"Yes, I am. And I recognize you as well, Seiya Kou."

Seiya thought back to their last encounter. It was around the time Odango introduced him to her little sister, Chibi Chibi. If he recalled correctly, he'd also been volunteered the Juban police chief for a day- oh, the direful rigors and duties of stardom! But he was digressing.

Time for a little test. "Yes... but do you _know_ me? I've... never met you before."

If Pluto was fazed, she didn't display it.

Pluto smirked coyly, then replied in a tactful, condescending tone, "And _yet_, you know my name. How interesting."

And that was all she said on the subject, which just irritated Seiya more. How could he talk frankly and openly if he still was unsure whether she knew his alias or not? There were already too many awkward queries as it were. He surmised she did, and hoped he was not making the biggest mistake of his life by revealing that which he had made an oath to never disclose.

"Well, maybe you know, maybe you don't... but I'm Sailor Star Fighter. Seiya Kou is just a pseudonym."

He waited, ornery growing by each quiescent moment. Why did she have to just stand there, so frustratingly serene! Did anything evoke her surprise? Was she just a cold brick wall!? Finally, the warrior shouted, "Well, say something!"

"You didn't have to inform me. I already knew."

"Knew?" Seiya repeated in a lightly sarcastic baritone. "How could you know? No one but a select few are privy to that knowledge, and you just..._ knew_." He huffed.

"One cannot hide the truth from the Guardian of Time. I know all and see all."

Seiya let out an unbelieving breath, feeling the irrational fury whish from him in that instant as well. "No way." He shook his head. "This is... hard to take in. So you're like, precognizant?"

"If you wish to term it that way, yes. I guard this dimension and protect the timeline from intruders like you. Although... I suppose I shouldn't call you an intruder," Pluto mused, placing a gloved fingertip to her lips. "No, more like a 'visitor'. Intruders are unannounced and unwelcome. Nasty connotation. No- you, Seiya-san, were a passing visitor."

"You say it as if you were expecting me- ah, right, well maybe you would know, wouldn't you?" Seiya rambled aloud, rolling his eyes to the non-existent heaven above him. "Jeez, this is awkward. You seem to know every minute facet of my life and yet I know nothing about you. Wonderful conversation crasher."

"My name is Sailor Pluto, and that is all you need to hear about me. But you... aren't you the least bit nonplussed about your little adventure, and why _I_ of all people even allowed it? I _do_ have a reputation for acting first, then asking questions later, you know." She sounded humorously ticked off about his lack of concern, and Seiya had to give her a toothy grin.

"Er... I was getting there. Of _course_ I'm wondering where the hell I am or how I've been able to jump through time periods. I kinda thought though that you'd be a little more helpful and just give me the answer all on one silver platter."

Pluto snorted. "You thought wrong, then. This is _your_ lesson to be learnt. I would have thought it would be clear to you by now, but it seems I underestimated your... ah... feelings." At this, her visage shifted icily, and a spark of anger filled her orbs. She suppressed it skillfully and proceeded to give Seiya an expectant look. The Starlight realized she was waiting for an inquiry on his part. Apparently, there wasn't going to be any silver platters here.

"Well, first of all, how am I here? And what is 'here'?"

Pluto replied in a pragmatic tone. It sounded almost as if she were reading from a boring textbook. "You are in a space between space; a sort of existing impossibility. In slightly more comprehendable terms, this is a dimension inbetween the eras of time, in which one could conceivably be granted access to any period through means of the Time Door you became well-aquainted with. That course is watched and nurtured by me, the impartial sentinel. I am here to make sure the best possible future progresses as it should, but I am also bound by my duties as a Senshi to protect more than just the timeline."

"What else do you protect?"

"Like you, I too am dutifully twined with the fate of a Princess. She is our Light and our future."

Seiya wanted to ask who that Princess was, but refrained when catching wind of another of Pluto's strange mood swings. She was now staring very stonily at him, as if _he _had done something to her precious charge; this... _unknown_ Princess. But that was just stupid. How could he do something to someone he had never even met?

A change of subject was probably in order, or Seiya felt her glare would burn him at the spot in a way the key failed to do. "So how did I get here? You still haven't answered that question yet."

Instead of immediately responding, Pluto shook her viridian head and chuckled. In a barely audible mutter she crooned, "Oh Small Lady, you are an adorable child, but do learn some responsibility... or at least caution!"

Seiya began to fear for this woman's sanity. "Ah... sorry, but who is 'Small Lady' and what the heck does she have to do with anything?"

"Absolutely everything and absolutely nothing." There she went again, going all cryptic and inscrutable. It made the ebony-haired star want to throttle something- preferably her.

"Elaboration, please?" he sighed, exasperated.

"That Time Key in your pocket is her spare. Evidently, she forgot she had it and left it haphazardly at the Tsukino residence. But I suppose it all worked out in the end... No harm done..."

"This 'Small Lady'... why does she need a Time Key and why was she at the Tsukino's?" And why hadn't Usagi mentioned a 'Small Lady' to him ever before?

"Nosy, aren't we?" Pluto jibed, and Seiya blushed.

"Are you going to answer me?" He gave the Time deity a direct and penetrating glare.

"Do I need to?" she asked nonchalantly, fluttering her eyelashes mockingly. Seiya grumbled in retaliation, but knew she was right. Her meaning was clear- any tiny detail she bestowed to him was a gift. She _could_ just send him home with nothing but a pat on the head and the assurance that none of his journey had ever happened; that it was all one big dream. As it was, Seiya was (albeit slowly) learning verity.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Pluto smirked promptly.

"I said 'no', but-"

"Then good," the tan heroine cut in, no nonsense-like. "Because there are some things that you are just not meant to know, and you must accept this right now, before I disclose any more information to you. Got that?"

"Yes," Seiya mumbled disgruntedly, thinking that it most likely wouldn't be prudent to tack on a witty "Yes, m'am" at the end, even though he sorely desired to. He felt like a reprimanded schoolboy!

Pluto seemed satisfied. "Now, where were we? Ah yes. Your entrance. As I was going to say, before being rudely shunted off-topic, was that Small Lady's key sent you here. I was wary of allowing you access to the time stream upon your arrival. I lingered off to the side, out of sight, and consulted the timeline. I found no fault in letting you through; no danger to the future. In fact, I was informed that it would be a pivotal aspect to your lesson. So I let you in, monitoring your status, observing your encounters and ready to bring you back at any given moment should you let anything slip..."

Seiya blushed again. He remembered his embarrassing banter and obsessive antics. Had it really been that bad? _She must think me a fool._ For this reason, he was surprised at what she said next.

"You should be very proud at how vigilantly guarded you were, Seiya-san. You were right in assuming that your actions could prove detrimental to the future."

"Um, thank you?"

Pluto rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

"So why did you return me here, then? Surmising that little burning experience was your welcoming back party," Seiya said sardonically.

"I brought you back because I thought that it was an opportune time for you to reflect on what you learned."

"What I learned? What, leave mysterious objects alone from now on?" Seiya grinned, but Pluto frowned.

"I would have thought you'd ponder a little deeper than that. Why did you meet the people you met? Why were you in the places you were? The circumstances you stumbled upon? Those were not mere coincidences, nor expressions of the Key wielder's will. _I _fashioned the visits in mimic of your wish, so you could see only what you needed to."

The Starlight tried to take it all in; fit the puzzle together so it would make some semblance of sense. The task was difficult. "Does my lesson have anything to do with Usagi?"

Pluto looked ready to bash her head against her garnet rod and Seiya realized it had been a dumb inference. "Getting warmer."

"Usagi and... Mamoru-san (the name sent shivers down Seiya's spine)?"

"Wow, bingo. You did it." Pluto cracked. "I thought the strain would kill you there."

Seiya wished he could haul off and punch her... er, in the shoulder... playfully, of course. Because it wasn't like she was dead annoying and conniving and exasperating or anything, right? Best keep his thoughts of homicide to a minimum in her presence. Who knew if she was telepathic as well?

"So what has your excursion taught you?" she repeated, trying to exude patience. _Which certainly isn't treating her kindly_, Seiya thought wryly.

He grimaced. "Usagi loves Mamoru-san. The feeling is mutual. Nothing will break them up. Yadda yadda yadda."

Pluto praised him with lethargic grin. "Wow, spot on. Too bad the implication means absolutely nothing to you." A trace of something Seiya couldn't place lurked behind her words. Displeasure, maybe?

"How can it? _I_ love her. _I_ am the better man. I know it. You know it."

"I know a lot more than you do," was all the emerald head said mystifyingly. But Seiya wasn't about to let her slip through the proverbial crevice of allusion again.

"What exactly _do _you know, then?" he challenged. "Show me. Make me understand."

"You want to see what you would be taking away from her if you continue down this path of obsession, Seiya Kou? Fine. Let me show you what you would be stealing." And with that sobering final promise, Pluto waved her garnet rod in a swishing motion and stamped it once upon the ground. A cluster of gray cloud condensed on Seiya's left, and he swiveled to observe the strange colors within, undulating like snakes. Slowly, they began to morph into distinguishable people. Seiya gasped and looked with shock to Pluto. She gazed at him head-on, a stiff purse to her lips.

"Is that... her future?"

"What it will be, if a certain someone decides to grow up and face reality."

Seiya turned back, visage constricted and pained. He stared imploringly into the face of his dreams, so joyous in a way that he had never once seen when she was in his presence. The glowing smile crowned her countenance and gave it an undeniable aura of beauty. Usagi was older, wiser... her body was clothed in a maginificent white gown, and Seiya wondered if it was her wedding dress. But the design did not fit; it was too regal for that. He narrowed his eyes and appraised a blurred object perched upon her golden head. It was small and distorted by the wispy clouds; perchance a hat?

Her strange outfit did not keep the star's attention for long. How could it? He was more interested in the child on her lap and the man standing steadfast behind woman Usagi, arms encompassing her shoulders. Mamoru Chiba. And a little girl... _their_ little girl. Young and sweet-faced and a total miniature of her mother. She must have been three or four, with an adorable school uniform and a precocious smile widening her cherub features. She reached up and patted the hand of her father, which rested close by her pink odangoed head. Mamoru looked down at her, beaming, before pecking his obvious wife on the cheek. Usagi blushed in a way that made Seiya despise his rival even more. Why couldn't she blush like that with him? Wistful yearning welled up in Seiya. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Take it away. Please. I get it."

Pluto took mercy on the Starlight. He felt her soft fingers touch the folds of his sleeve; not quite holding his hand but in propinquity of the act. Tenderness filled her tone for the first time.

"Do you see now what you would be stealing from Usagi Tsukino if you were to pursue her heart? Have you realized, as I'm sure you have, that her heart has already been bound? That is her happiness. Are you willing- are you selfish enough- to take away that happiness?

"Love- _true_ love- is not about conceit or obsession or selfishness. Its very essence is pure; its first thought is to put the other person first. What you think you have with Usagi Tsukino... it is a simple crush, magnified by your desire to be with her. It is not real love. To show her real love will hurt, Seiya-san. Because if you really love her, you will do what she has always asked, all along. To let her go. To say goodbye, without saying goodbye to your friendship. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Seiya whispered. The truth dawned upon his dolorous countenance, but still, a tear dribbled from his unwilling eye.

The hand holding his sleeve slipped down into his. She squeezed tightly; sympathizingly. "I know it will be hard, but I believe in you. You are strong- you are a _Fighter_. You can do this. I know you will do the right thing."

And then a weight lifted from his pocket, and the hand holding his faded away, and everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Wow, what a hard chapter to write! Do you realize that that was all dialogue, and there was no action whatsoever? And how friggin' hard that is to capture in prose!? Well, that's my rant. The more who review, the faster I'll update! Next chapter's the last!

P.S. Word to the wise- if you're going to write degrading comments, it is cowardly to scribe under a non-repliable alias. You know who you are.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	8. Part 8: Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Well, this is it. Enjoy! Thank you to my prompt reviewers, seeing as chapter 7 was only up for a few days before I decided to post the final installment: **empty-spaces, Chrystal, anokas2757, Kitkino86, thunderbird, PriestessHelene, RaeyaKimani, mlcoolc86, sarahr85, sailormoon0630, **and** mae-E.**

**Learning To Let Go**

Part 8: "Letting Go"

* * *

Seiya opened his eyes, feeling disoriented and vaguely dizzy, as if he'd just spent the last hour in someone's dryer. He collected his wits, remaining dorsicumbent so all burgeoning of nausea was kept at bay. When at last the world ceased to spin before his vision, the star sat up and observed his surroundings.

It was the Tsukino attic room, still softly illuminated by the lamp. Seiya realized that the soft thing cushioning his body was the bed. He scrambled up, rummaging around in his pocket for the key as memory after memory flooded back. He had to find it; prove what had happened was real...

The key was gone.

Seiys remembered a weight being relieved from his pocket; Sailor Pluto must have swiped it before sending him home.

He sighed, falling back onto the mattress. His raven head somehow found a place to nestle between his hands. It seemed a good place to brood.

He knew he had to get out of this tempting house. The full brunt of his actions hit the man, and the stupidity and foolishness of what he had been attempting to do assaulted him. Breaking and entering? Stalking? What was he, some pedophile? This wasn't right; this wasn't the way one went around scoring a girl. If all men did it this way, then jails would have been overflowing with sex predators by now.

_Give it up, Seiya. She's already made her choice clear. Stop being an idiot and go home._

Seiya stood resolvedly, tiptoing to the window and slipping out. The descent was as treacherous and perilous as the climb up had been, but irrationality was not clouding his mind anymore. Concentration became easy when young blondes with odango were not flitting through one's brain constantly. He did not fall this time.

The walk back to theThree Lights studio was a blur. No ponderments waltzed across his thoughts, no inner noise pounded against his skull. Time meant nothing to the ebony-head. The night was quiet, and his conscience was mercifully quiescent as well. It seemed all of his energy was being conserved for the heartbreak that he would have to initiate tomorrow.

oOo

He found her at the dock, alone and doleful-looking. Her visage was rather ashy, and Seiya flagged as he approached her petite figure. She was gazing down at the water with a sort of sorrowful rapture; dazzled by its beauty yet saddened by some inner quandary. Seiya didn't have to guess to know what was eating her up inside. She was probably still upset after yesterday (_had it only been that short a lapse of time?_), and missing her Mamoru... like always.

_Why didn't I see her constant despression before?_ Seiya berated himself as he snuck up behind the contemplative Usagi. His snippy conscience provided the wry response.

_Maybe because you were so quick to get lost in the outside that you failed to delve into the true girl within..._

All too speedily it seemed, he was next to the sun-kissed blonde. She didn't seem to notice his propinquity and continued staring out over Juban lake, with its miniscule rivlets and jeweled reflections. He chose not to say anything; instead, he turned his head up to the morning sun and just basked in its warmth. Best if she begin conversation. He was afraid that if he did, he might just break down right there.

Usagi seemed to pull out of reverie, and her rigid figure came back to life. She swiveled and jumped.

"Seiya! Oh, wow, I majorly spaced out there! Sorry," she rambled wildly, a certain awkward undertone lacing her voice. "Have you been standing there for long?"

"No," Seiya said softly, not averting his eyes yet to meet her angel's countenance. Seeing her pain just made his fester more. Silence reigned for a few seconds, and as the hiatus grew, the one called Fighter knew it was time to say something. He faced her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yesterday. It must have been... overwhelming for you, to say the least. I shouldn't have dumped all that on you; it wasn't fair. If I could take back what I said, I would."

"Thank you," Usagi whispered, "for saying that. I _was_ taken aback. But Seiya, please understand that I am not going to give up Mamo-chan. He's... my life."

Seiya touched her shoulder, features twisted. "I _do_ understand, more than you know. I've come to say... I'm sorry, and I'm not going to pressure you like that again. I respect your feelings for Chiba-san, and I'm letting you go."

"Go? You're not... leaving, are you?" Usagi suddenly burst out desperately, clinging to his sleeve. "Not on my account! Seiya..." Her voice went tight; gurgled. As if she were fighting back tears. "Don't leave. Everyone I love... they always end up disappearing from my life. You're one of my best friends now. I can't lose you over some stupid estrangement!"

"O-Odango, calm down," Seiya pleaded, reminding himself not to crack in front of her. He blinked the obstinate moisture clogging his eyes away. It would only make matters worse. "I didn't say I was leaving, just letting this... crush... I have, go."

"O-oh," Usagi choked. She settled down, relinquishing his sleeve and fiddling with her own. She sniffed, then added, "You don't know how much this means to me. Our friendship is special..._ you're_ special, Seiya..."

He gulped, watching as her glittering eyes swept over his face and her footfalls brought her closer. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._

"I love you, Seiya. N-not... romantically or anything, just... I love you. You're such a good friend and this must be so hard for you..."

_You have _no_ idea_.

Seiya couldn't breath. Her face was inches from his. She reached up on tiptoe and swiftly kissed his cheek before backing away. Oxygen returned to the Starlight and suddenly, he felt as if a great burden had been eased off his shoulders. He touched his cheek and watched as Usagi smiled once at him, then twirled round and walked away.

He did love Usagi. He always had. But his love had changed; grown deeper. It was suddenly not romantic, but he knew from the recesses of his heart that he would protect that little Odango, no matter what. He would protect her in Mamoru's place; keep her safe until her real love- her future husband- returned. Because it dawned on him: he had a duty to his own Princess. And no amount of imagination would make Usagi that woman. On top of that, he could not find it in himself to destroy Usagi's happiness.

He had finally realized what true love was, even if that love required releasing her to a different man.

* * *

A/N: The end! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. It was a long way in coming, especially for so short a story, but I thank all those who remained with me the whole way. Well, enough of my cheesy sentiments! Review, and don't forget to check out my other stories. Already, the number is in the forties and only increasing!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
